An Autobot at Hogwarts: Year One
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: Prowl Witwicky is an orphan with no memory of the past. He ends up at Hogwarts, making his way in a world not his own. HP/G1 Transformers crossover Teen to be safe
1. Chapter 1: What's a Wizard?

An Autobot at Hogwarts: Year One

Teaser: Prowl Witwicky is an orphan with no memory of the past. He ends up at Hogwarts, making his way in a world not his own. HP/G1 Transformers crossover

A/N: Please tell me if this story is worth it. For those reading "Arena" I will get back to it. Writer's block, ya know.

* * *

Chapter 1: What's a wizard?

The young boy watched the scene play out. He had seen it many times before. The short yellow robot lunged at the intruders and got shot. The other three fought back but were cut down one by one. The boy tensed as he walked to the black and white robot. The red insignia seemed to glare at him. He stared into lifeless blue optics and woke up.

Prowl Witwicky sighed as he pushed himself up. He hated that dream, even if he was used to it by now. It was a clue to his past, he just knew it. But each time, the clue snapped at him and danced out of reach. The boy got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Sapphire eyes, so like the dead robot's optics (_Did robots die?_), looked back at him. He ran a hand through his black hair and turned to the shower. Only as the hot water ran over his back did he remember what today was. _How'd I forget my birthday?_ Prowl hurried to finish showering and get downstairs. He snagged a white shirt and black jeans and paused long enough to put his pendant on. It was the only thing he still had from when he'd been found five years ago by a young police officer. He looked down at it, remembering the red insignia from his dream. Prowl shrugged and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi Mum."

Mrs. Thorton smiled at her adopted son. He'd come into the family five years ago and she had forgotten what life was like without a son around. The blanks in his past had bothered Prowl for a long time but he'd gotten past it. "Good morning Prowl."

Prowl looked around. "Where's dad?"

"He's coming. Are we still going to the car show?"

Prowl grinned. "Of course." He was about to continue when an owl came flying in through the window. Mrs. Thorton gave a yelp of surprise as the owl fluttered to a landing right in front of Prowl. Both stared at the owl for a moment. There was a letter tied to its leg. Gingerly Prowl reached out and untied the letter. The owl gave a hoot and took flight again. Prowl watched it go and looked down at the letter in his hands. _Mr. Prowl Witwicky, 5 Essex Lane, London._ He flipped it over and looked at the crest sealing the letter. An 'H' surrounded by a lion, a badger, a raven, and a snake. His mother leaned it, eying the letter over Prowl's shoulder. He reached out and grabbed a letter opener. A few quick movements and the letter was open. He pulled out the papers and looked at the top one.

"_Dear Mr. Witwicky, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"_

Prowl read through the letter, turning it over to see directions to "Diagon Alley." He examined the list of required materials and finally looked up at his mother. "Mum? What's a wizard?"

A/N: Well? What do you think? And before you point out that Prowl's surname doesn't match his 'mother's,' please remember that Prowl is (at this point anyway) an orphan.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

An Autobot at Hogwarts: Year One

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Prowl tried not to stare at the goblins in Gringott's Bank. His father took the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts from the banker and ushered his family out. He had known what was going on when Prowl had shown him the letter. The police officer was one of the few cops who knew about the parallel magical world. His contact was a friendly redhead named Arthur Weasley. John Thorton had taken one look at the letter and headed the phone to call Mr. Weasley. Prowl slid his sunglasses on and looked around. He spied a sea of redheads nearby.

"Dad, is that them?"

Mr. Thorton followed his son's gaze. "Yep."

The three made their way over as Prowl did a mental tally. Two adults, five kids. Interesting.

Prowl's father strode up to Mr. Weasley, a grin on his face. "Arthur, it's been too long."

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Nice to see you again John." He gestured to his wife. "This is Molly and these…" he turned toward his pack of redheads, "…are my children. Percy is the oldest here. Fred and George are twins. Ron is your son's age, it's his first year at Hogwarts, and Ginny is our youngest. She'll be going to Hogwarts next year."

Prowl eyed the group as his father introduced the family. Soon enough the parents were occupied and leading the way to the bookstore. Prowl slid in among the redheads. Percy smiled at him but paid more attention to the adults. The twins also tossed him grins then they returned to their whispering. Ginny bounced ahead to whine about being the only Weasley child left at home. Prowl looked at Ron and the other gave him a small smile.

"I know my dad introduced us but…I'm Prowl."

"Ron." Ron eyed him for a moment. "How'd you end up with a name like Prowl?"

Prowl lifted an eyebrow. Ron flushed. "Well, it is an unusual name, mate."

The other boy shrugged. "It's my name. It fits." He grinned at Ron. "No nickname required."

Ron chuckled and nodded to concede the point.

* * *

Prowl eyed the last shop on the list. After the bookstore, they had gone to the clothing shop, the Apothecary, a Quidditch store that Ron and the twins had insisted on, and an owl Emporium. Prowl's parents had insisted on the last. They wanted Prowl to owl them at least once a week. Prowl picked out a reddish owl, naming him Powerglide. The twins had laughed and Ron looked as if he was curious about the name. Prowl was grateful the redhead _didn't_ ask. He wasn't sure why he'd named the owl Powerglide. It was just…_right_. Now the group stood outside Ollivander's. The Weasleys were looking a bit uncomfortable. Prowl's gaze rested on Ron.

"Are you getting a wand here?"

Ron flushed. "Uh, no. I've got Bill's old wand."

Prowl eyes narrowed a fraction. He gave a nod and turned to his father. His father was already moving, gently tugging the Weasley adults away.

In a low voice that Prowl could still hear Mr. Thorton said, "We can pay for the wand. It's the least we could do to thank you for your help this afternoon…"

Prowl smiled and turned back to five curious redheads.

"Spill," one of the twins, probably Fred, ordered.

"Nope."

"Please?" Ginny wheedled.

"All I'm gonna say is my dad is stubborn when he wants to be."

Four complaints sounded while Percy looked thoughtful. Prowl knew the older boy had figured the situation out. The others hadn't and Prowl rather wanted to see the look on Ron's face when the adults came back.

Prowl dodged inquiries for a few minutes and then the adults returned. To the shock of the Weasley siblings (Prowl savored the looks on their faces), Prowl _and_ Ron were ushered inside Ollivander's. Prowl looked around at the small, cluttered shop. The tall shelves were crowded with long, thin boxes. After a few moments an old, white-haired man appeared, gazing down at the two boys.

"I wondered if I would be seeing you, Mr. Weasley. It seems only yesterday that your parents were in here buying _their_ first wands." Ollivander smiled at the two redheaded adults. He turned toward Prowl. "And who might you be young man?"

Prowl hid a sigh. This was the only downside to his little plan. "I'm Prowl. Prowl Witwicky."

He could feel three curious gazes bore into his back. His eyes were emotionless, hiding his desire that they take their curiosity elsewhere. Ollivander studied him for a moment, then gave him a nod and turned to Ron. "Which is your wand hand, Mr. Weasley?"

Prowl watched, still ignoring the older Weasleys and tuned out his mother quietly explaining to Mrs. Weasley why Prowl had a different last name. Ollivander seemed to grow more enthusiastic with each wand Ron tried. As the stack grew higher, Prowl noticed four redheads in the window. _Probably taking bets,_ Prowl mused. He eyed the latest wand and smiled as sparks shot from its tip. "Willow, fourteen inches, unicorn tail hair for a core. Excellent for Charm work, Mr. Weasley," Ollivander remarked. He boxed up the wand and looked up at the adults.

"We'll pay for both at the same time," Mr. Thorton replied.

"Excellent," Ollivander said, pulling Prowl forward. They started with the stack of rejects from Ron's attempts. The group watched, eyes going wide when Prowl went through the whole stack without any luck. Ollivander looked delighted and began rummaging through the rest of his shop. The stack of rejects grew. At last Prowl, accepting another wand, felt a warmth beneath his fingers. Sparks shot from the tip and Ron let out an approving whoop.

"Curious," Ollivander murmured. "Redwood, fourteen inches, dragon heartstring for a core. A good Transfiguration wand, Mr. Witwicky. Also good for dueling."

Prowl had a sudden image of two robots, one silver, the other red and blue, fighting above a dam. He ignored the splitting headache that accompanied the image and nodded to Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Thorton paid for both wands and the odd group left the shop.

Ron was quiet until the two families said goodbye in the Leaky Cauldron. Then he looked at Prowl. "See you at King's Cross."

Prowl grinned. "I'll be there."

* * *

A/N: Transformer fans may have picked up on my G1 reference during the wand shopping (as well as the owl). Rest assured, all shalt be revealed. (Maybe) Please Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3: A Train and a Hat

An Autobot at Hogwarts: Year One

Teaser: Prowl Witwicky is an orphan with no memory of the past. He ends up at Hogwarts, making his way in a world not his own. HP/G1 Transformers crossover

Chapter Three: A Train and a Hat

Prowl and Ron peeked into the compartment. The black-haired boy from the platform was in there. Ron had said something about a "Harry Potter" but Prowl hadn't figured out why that was important. Ron leaned in as the boy looked up at them. "Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The boy grinned at them. "Not at all."

Ron smiled back. As soon as he and Prowl were seated he introduced himself. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Prowl nodded in greeting. "Prowl Witwicky."

Ron squirmed. "Do you really have that…scar?"

Harry grinned again. "Oh, that." He brushed back his hair, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

Prowl inspected the scar for a moment. Unbidden an image overlaid his new acquaintance. A black and white visored mech, grinning at him. _"Relax Prowl. You need to have some fun."_

Pain shot through Prowl's head before he could respond. Images of various mechs flashed before his eyes. Names rushed back, fitting with the images. Prowl gasped in pain, lifting both hands to his head. Dimly he saw Ron and Harry trying to help him. Just before everything went black he managed to whisper, "Jazz?"

* * *

Ron was explaining a few things about the magical world to Harry when he heard Prowl gasp. Concerned, he turned toward his other friend. Prowl's eyes were closed and his whole frame was shaking. Ron nearly panicked. "Prowl? You alright?"

Harry lunged as Prowl toppled from his seat. He caught the shaking figure and Ron helped him lower Prowl to the ground. Prowl's eyes snapped open and he stared right above them. "Jazz?" Before either boy could react, the black-haired boy sagged.

"What do we do?" Ron whispered. Prowl was a nice guy, a friend and Ron was desperate to help his new friend.

"I don't know," Harry admitted, running a hand through his hair. The door slid open and both boys moved to protect Prowl. A ginger-haired girl leaned in.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked before taking in the whole scene. "What happened?"

"Darn good question," Ron burst out. "We were talking when he just keeled over."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I'll get help. I'm Hermione by the way."

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

She left and the two boys looked at each other. "Let's get him back up on the seat," Harry suggested.

Ron nodded his agreement and Prowl was soon on the seat. As the two hovered, unsure of what to do, the door to their compartment opened again. A blond-haired boy stepped inside, two others at his side. Ron eyed them. _Bodyguards._

"It's true isn't it?" the blond remarked. "The great Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He stepped forward. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Ron might have snickered but worry for Prowl overrode his sense of humor. He glared instead. His father had told him a lot about the Malfoy family. The redhead tensed as Malfoy looked at him.

"You must be a Weasley. My father says Weasleys all have red hair and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry, completely dismissing the boy on the seat. "You'll find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you there."

Harry's jaw tightened. "I think I'll figure that out for myself, thanks."

Malfoy's gaze grew contemptuous. At last he spared a look for Prowl. "What's this? A Mudblood perhaps?"

Ron never got the chance to lunge. Prowl was slamming Malfoy into the wall before any of them could draw breath. "Shut up," Prowl hissed. "I'm in a very, _very_ bad mood." Malfoy had paled. He nodded and Prowl threw him toward the door, right into his two bodyguards. "Get lost and stay there," the black-haired boy spat, eyes as hard as sapphires.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other. "You okay mate?" Ron ventured.

Prowl sighed, slumping onto the seat. "No," he whispered. "Don't suppose either of you have an aspirin?"

"Sorry, no," Harry apologized.

"What's an 'aspirin'?" Ron asked.

Harry was explaining when Hermione reappeared with an older witch. The older witch frowned and looked Prowl over. The others fell silent, letting the witch work in peace.

"Have you ever had headaches like this before?"

"Once." Prowl's voice was a whisper. "When I had a really bad nightmare."

"I see. Well, there's no help for it. After the Sorting, I will take you up to the hospital wing. I'm really not an expert dear but you shouldn't have headaches so severe that you pass out."

* * *

Prowl watched as the other students were sorted. Harry's name was the first he recognized. The hat settled onto the other's head and the group waited. Ron looked to be absolutely terrified. After several long moments the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Prowl winced, his headache acting up again. Ron looked over, worry increasing. "You okay?"

"No, but I'll live."

Several more names were called and then it was Ron's turn. Prowl gave him an encouraging smile. The redhead walked up to the hat and put it on. Prowl winced again as his headache acted up. His vision swam and he saw a red robot in front of him. _Ironhide?_

"_What's the plan, Prowl?"_

_What?_

"_We gotta get Sparkplug outta there…"_

"Gryffindor!"

Prowl's head snapped up. _What's going on with me?_ Professor McGonagall waited until Ron was at the Gryffindor table before she called, "Witwicky, Prowl."

Prowl strode forward, trying to hide his pounding headache. He sat on the stool and pulled the Sorting Hat on. A little voice spoke into his ear. "Hmm. Plenty of courage I see. Somewhat tactical aren't you?"

_What are you talking about?_

"Oh, it's all here. You're cunning, quick to plan, quicker to act. And yet, not ambitious. Not Slytherin, no you wouldn't do well in there. Even if you do have secrets. A hard worker, like Hufflepuff, but you don't belong there either. No, no, the best place for you is: Gryffindor!"

Prowl rose, pulling the hat off in silence. He strode to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ron. The twins leaned forward, undoubtedly to ask about Prowl's last name. Before they could another witch entered. George looked surprised. "Madam Pomfrey. What's she doing here?"

The Mediwitch looked around and spotted Prowl. Prowl sighed and rose, walking to her. He could hear the whispers and he ignored them. The witch gave him a nod and led him out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Fred leaned forward. "What happened?"

Ron groaned. "He passed out on the train."

"Why?" both twins demanded.

Both Ron and Harry shook their heads. "No idea," Harry replied.

Ron glared at his brothers. "If you ask about Prowl's last name, I won't talk to you for a month," he threatened.

The rest of the feast was chatter about the upcoming school year. After Dumbledore's announcements and the singing of the school song, Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor table. "Percy, I will take charge of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Yes Professor," Percy replied as he shepherded the other students away.

Ron and Harry looked up hopefully at Professor McGonagall. She gave them a small smile. "Madam Pomfrey has asked you two to go up to the hospital wing to meet up with your friend."

"Is he alright?" Ron asked, pleading in his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey will tell you Mr. Weasley."

The two boys turned to go. Harry looked back. "Where is the hospital wing Professor McGonagall?"

* * *

Prowl sighed, watching the mediwitch bustle about. He told her everything he could, everything he hadn't wanted to hide. She didn't need to know about the robots he'd seen, the robots who somehow _knew_ him. Someone knocked on the door and the witch called, "Come in."

Ron and Harry poked their heads in and spotted Prowl. They came over and Ron asked, "What'd she find out, mate?"

Madam Pomfrey strode over. "I've called you here for just that reason, Mr. Weasley."

Three heads turned to her, three pairs of eyes waited in expectation. The Mediwitch shook her head. "As far as I can tell, young Mr. Witwicky is experiencing flashbacks, quite severe flashbacks I might add." Ron gaped in horror. "That in itself is disturbing. However, from what Mr. Witwicky has related, it is about to get worse."

"Worse?" Harry asked, worry shining in his eyes.

"I am concerned about Mr. Witwicky's physical reaction if his flashbacks should become more severe than what we have already witnessed. The next time he has a flashback, and trust me you will know when he does, I want one or both of you to bring him straight to me. I will inform all of your teachers."

"Is there something you can do to make the flashbacks easier?" Ron asked.

The Mediwitch sighed. "I've already tried everything I could Mr. Weasley. It was _not_ a Memory Charm; that much is clear. There is nothing to be done except wait."

* * *

Prowl stared up at the hangings on his bed. _Who are those robots and why are they so familiar? Did I know them?_ Exhaustion finally won out over curiosity and Prowl fell asleep.

_He and another sped toward the warehouse. They transformed and Bluestreak lifted his gun, pointing it at the Decepticons. Starscream spotted them and shrieked, "Get them!"_

_The two warriors fought back and a shooting battle began. Prowl was knocked into the wall. Ravage, Soundwave's cassette, leapt at Bluestreak. The young gunner threw the Decepticon off. Prowl aimed, ordering, "Stay clear, Bluestreak." He fired, sending Ravage running. Soundwave fired back, knocking Prowl's battle computer offline…_

Prowl jolted away, panting. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream," he whispered. _It didn't _feel_ like a dream._ Prowl laid back, trying to ignore the twinges of pain from his head. It was a long time before he fell asleep again.

* * *

A/N: Well? How am I doing? Classic G1 scene included here. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Flames of the Past

An Autobot at Hogwarts: Year One

Teaser: Prowl Witwicky is an orphan with no memory of the past. He ends up at Hogwarts, making his way in a world not his own. HP/G1 Transformers crossover

Chapter Four: Flames of the Past

Prowl hid a sigh as he sat down in Potions. This had been an awful day and he just wanted it to end. Everyone in the school was going wild over Harry and both Prowl and Ron had been busy trying to get people to leave Harry alone for the past week. Add to that Prowl's lingering headache and the dark-haired boy was looking forward to dinner and bed. He checked his quill (didn't wizards pay _any_ attention to great inventions like the pen) and looked up at Professor Snape.

The tall, greasy man finished attendance and looked up, his lip curling as he saw Prowl, Ron, and Harry together. "Let's split up the dream team, shall we? Witwicky, you go with Granger."

Prowl scowled but moved to Hermione Granger's table. She was nice, as far as he could tell but her know-it-all attitude grated a bit. In the two weeks since school had started, she hadn't made any friends and was well on her way to being the brain of Gryffindor. Prowl nodded to her and began working on the day's potion.

"Any more fainting spells Witwicky?" Malfoy taunted as soon as Snape turned away. The git had been an enemy ever since Prowl had slammed him up against the wall on the Hogwarts Express. Malfoy had been delighted to hear about Prowl's 'fainting spell', conveniently ignoring the fact that Prowl had _still _wiped the floor with him afterward. Prowl ignored him, used to worse comments from the Twins. _Sunstreaker could give him sneering lessons._

"You know, I'm surprised Weasley didn't faint too. I mean, meeting a celebrity must have been the best moment of his life…" Prowl tuned Malfoy out as his headache grew worse. _Man, that jerk reminds me of Starscump._

"_Ready to surrender Prowl?"_

"_In your dreams, Starscream." Prowl backed his comment up with a bullet from his shoulder cannon. The Seeker dodged with a sneer._

"_Better mine than yours, you tactical fool…" Starscream fired his null ray and Prowl flipped to the side to dodge, struggling to stay upright in the mud. Both Transformers had ignored the rain and now it was catching up to them._

"_Can't you do any better than that?" Prowl inquired as he leveled his rifle. The Decepticon snarled and lunged, managing to catch Prowl off guard. The Autobot fell back, slipping in the mud and crashing to the ground. Prowl rolled, ignoring the mud coating his door wings and fired…_

The image vanished and Prowl realized Hermione had caught him as he tumbled. She, Ron, and Harry were hovering as Neville braved Snape's office. "Thanks," Prowl managed to gasp out before the flashbacks took him.

* * *

Hermione, Ron reflected, was not all bad. As he and Harry carried/dragged Prowl up to the infirmary, Hermione was hurrying on ahead to tell Madam Pomfrey what had happened. Professor Snape (to his credit Ron reluctantly admitted) had taken one look at Prowl and ordered the three Gryffindors to take the comatose boy to Madam Pomfrey. Ron hefted Prowl a bit more and gasped out, "We're almost there Harry."

"Good," Harry panted. "Prowl needs to lose some weight."

Ron blinked. "What weight Harry? He's all muscle."

Harry sighed. "Good point Ron."

The two boys hauled their friend into the infirmary and settled him on a nearby bed. Madam Pomfrey bustled about the unconscious boy, asking questions of the three first-years. Hermione managed to answer most of the questions, barely letting Ron or Harry get in a word. Ron grumbled under his breath but held his silence. Prowl lay still, not reacting as Madam Pomfrey checked him over. Finally the mediwitch sighed.

"This is worse than I ever imagined."

Three gasps sounded in the room. Hermione spoke up. "What do you mean Madam Pomfrey?"

"When Mr. Witwicky arrived here, I discovered that he was found by a 'pulesse officer' at the age of five. He was an orphan with no memory of what had happened to him. Those memories are resurfacing and I'm afraid that he's reliving them. He may wake up with all his memories or he may only have bits and pieces. But that is not what alarms me."

"What is?" Harry managed.

Madam Pomfrey studied the three anxious children. "I have never seen this kind of physical reaction to memory restoration before. It suggests that Mr. Witwicky was suppressing far more memory than a mere five-year-old should have."

Hermione frowned. "What does that mean?"

The mediwitch hesitated. "I don't know Miss Granger. However, since it was _not _a Memory Charm that suppressed Mr. Witwicky's memories, I'm hesitant to use magic at this point. A wrong spell could permanently damage both the suppressed and the active memories. I have no idea what would happen at that point. Once Mr. Witwicky wakes up I will give him several Pain Potions to carry with him at all times. If he has another flashback, you are to make sure he takes a Pain Potion. With any luck, his reaction will be less…severe." The mediwitch surveyed the pale children. "For now, go back to class. Come back after dinner to retrieve your friend."

* * *

Even Ron couldn't eat much at dinner. Harry picked at his treacle tart, trying to think of ways to help Prowl. Hermione had chosen to sit right across from them and hostilities were suspended in view of Prowl's situation. She looked up as if to speak and then her eyes narrowed.

"Is Witwicky that desperate to get out of class?" came a familiar sneer.

"Get lost Malfoy," Harry shot back without turning around.

"I'll bet he hides upstairs tomorrow too. Halloween might make him faint again."

"Is there a problem here?" Professor McGonagall inquired from behind Malfoy before Ron could lunge.

"No Professor," Malfoy said quickly.

"Then be on your way Mr. Malfoy. These three are coming with me."

The three Gryffindors stood and followed their Head of House out of the Great Hall. She swept them up to the infirmary and turned to them. "Madam Pomfrey has apprised all the teachers of the situation. You three are not to abuse any of the temporary privileges we are giving you and Mr. Witwicky. Is that understood?"

Surprised, the three students nodded.

"Good." McGonagall opened the door and ushered the trio inside. Madam Pomfrey was there, talking to Professor Dumbledore. Prowl sat on a bed, looking rather uncomfortable. "Albus," McGonagall called, "I've brought them."

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore turned to the students. "In light of today's events, we are entrusting you three with Mr. Witwicky's safety should another flashback occur. You have standing permission to be about Hogwarts at all hours, provided your destination is either your dormitory or the hospital wing." Dumbledore paused to peer at them over his spectacles. "You are to only use this privilege if Mr. Witwicky has another flashback. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

"Very well. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Witwicky you are free to go."

The four Gryffindors nodded to the teachers and left, hurrying back to their tower.

* * *

Prowl grumbled internally as he eyed the feather on his desk. It was supposed to be floating, not lying there like, well, like a feather. He lifted his wand and tried again. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." The feather didn't even twitch. He would have tried again but the bell rang. The black-haired boy packed and joined his friends. Ron was complaining about Hermione as they walked. When Hermione burst past them, crying Prowl shot Ron a look and hurried after her.

"Hermione wait."

"Just leave me alone."

Prowl grumbled under his breath and sped up but Hermione ducked into a lavatory before he could catch her. Prowl heard her start to cry as he knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

Prowl sighed and knocked again. Unfortunately Snape spotted him and forced him to leave. Prowl went down to the feast but sat next to Neville instead of Harry and Ron. The food was excellent but Prowl barely noticed. _Something's wrong, something besides what happened today. _He frowned a bit. _But…why am I so sure?_ Prowl was picking at his dessert when Professor Quirell burst in.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon." The purple turbaned man halted. "Thought you ought to know…"

Students screamed and started panicking. Prowl rose, feeling a strange sense of calm. _Problem: Troll. Location: unknown, last seen in dungeon. Problem: Hermione doesn't know about the troll. Location: Lavatory. Destination: Lavatory._ Prowl followed the Gryffindors out but ducked away before Percy could see him. He raced down the hall toward the lavatory, annoyed at the robes restricting his movement. Prowl shot through the door into the lavatory and spotted Hermione.

She saw him at the same moment. "I thought I told you…"

"No time," he snapped. "There's a troll…" He froze as he sensed something behind him. Prowl whirled, right hand snapping down to his rif…wand. A troll stood in the entrance to the lavatory. "Stay quiet," Prowl hissed. He grabbed Hermione and edged around to the side, eyes darting around for something to throw. The troll walked in hefting its club. Prowl's gaze fixed on the club. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Run for the door and get ready to slam it shut." Hermione ran for the door as Prowl yelled, "Over here bolt-brain."

The troll roared and tried to flatten the boy with its club. Prowl jumped aside, rolling out of the way. He came back to his feet and sprinted after Hermione. The troll's bellow echoed as Prowl dove forward and slid out the door, dodging the troll's second strike by inches. Hermione shoved the door closed and turned the key in the lock. Harry and Ron appeared just as the door cracked and bugled outward. Prowl scrambled to his feet and hauled Hermione toward the two boys.

"Run!" Prowl yelled as the door shattered behind them. Harry and Ron paled and turned to run just as Hermione's foot caught on something. She fell, knocking Prowl down as well. The troll loomed over them, club rising for the strike.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Prowl gaped as the troll's club rose into the air. The troll turned, trying to see where its club was. Prowl thrust himself up and grabbed Hermione again. The two sprinted toward their classmates as Ron let the club drop. Prowl heard the thud as the club landed on the troll's head. _If that doesn't stop it we'll have to outrun it._

He and Hermione reached Harry and Ron as the troll tumbled to the ground. Prowl tensed but the troll didn't move again. "You alright?" Harry asked.

Prowl gave a short nod. "Thanks."

Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Harry realized Hermione didn't know about the troll and I noticed you were missing. We heard noise coming from here after we split off from the Gryffindors."

Prowl eyed Ron a moment. "Good thinking with the Levitation spell." Ron went pink as the teachers appeared. Prowl moaned inwardly. _Joy. More explanations and I still don't know how I figured a way out of that mess._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Well things are beginning to heat up and Prowl is starting to remember a few crucial details. Cyber-cookie for anyone who sees the clue I dropped in the troll fight. Please read and review


End file.
